The Flash Vol 2 1/2
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = | CoverArtist1 = Howard Porter | CoverArtist2 = John Livesay | Editor1_1 = Joey Cavalieri | Editor1_2 = Michael Siglain | Writer1_1 = Geoff Johns | Penciler1_1 = Justiniano | Inker1_1 = Walden Wong | Inker1_2 = John Livesay | Colourist1_1 = James Sinclair | Letterer1_1 = Rob Leigh | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = "Rogue Wars Prologue: Trickster" | Synopsis1 = Trickster is in the middle of bombing a crowd when he starts to reminisce about his parents. When his Mom divorced his Dad, his dad told him he could either be the trickster or the tricked. He thinks about heroes and how he considers them tricksters. They believes they save people to be accepted and loved, while he knows they're acually insecure inside. Flash interrupts Trickster's vandalism raid. All Axel can think about is being a pain in Flash's rear. He thinks Flash is probably a really rich guy with tons of chicks in his secret identity. Trickster zaps Flash with an electric buzzer and exploding golf ball. Flash bickers that he's the worst, but Trickster retorts he's not as bad as the reformed Rogues. Flash stops upon reaching Iron Heights and demands Axel tell him what the other reformed Rogues are up to but he's suddently pelted with Captain Boomerang Jr.'s boomerang. Flash looks up to see Mirror Master created a mirror image that Captain Boomerang Jr. hit him through and Axel jumps through the portal escaping the Flash. Flash asks Gregory Wolfe why he still has mirrors in holding cells and Wolfe tells him Mirror Master could make reflections out of water and get in and out if he wanted to. The Rogues celebrate that the new Boomerang was able to hit flash. Captain Cold does not share in their enjoyment and gets down to business. He asks Trickster if he got the item they sent him for from the FBI. Trickster reveals he knows where they took Digger Harkness's body. In Chicago, James Jesse, Magenta, Heat Wave, and Pied Piper run through the sewers as Heat Wave tells them about Tony Gambi going through 'the experiment'. James meets Flash in civilian clothes at his FBI Headquarters office. He tells him that Axel Walker stole his clothes but it doesn't bother him. Flash asks if he's seen The Top and James denies it. Flash says James is acting strange and takes off. At the KFMB station, Linda Park is motivating her co-workers to get on the story about Goldface's expansion of union 242. Professor Zoom suddenly appears and tells Linda, "I still know" and tells her to inform Wally that he's not through with her. He disappears and Linda is left cowering on the floor. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Warden Gregory Wolfe * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** * Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This story is reprinted in the trade paperback Flash: Rogue War. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:The Flash Vol 2